Robinzon amerykański/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym Godfrey spostrzega na innym punkcie wyspy smugę dymu. Błogosławiona burza! Godfrey i Tartelett nie byli zmuszeni, jak ongiś Prometeusz, kraść ogień niebieski, gdyż niebo łaskawe samo im go przesłało za pośrednictwem gromu i błyskawicy. Teraz chodziło już tylko o to, by tego nieocenionego skarbu nie zmarnować, czyli nie pozwolić, by ogień wygasł. – Nie! Nie pozwolimy mu zgasnąć! – radośnie wykrzyknął Godfrey. – Tem więcej, że drzewa nam tu nie braknie! – dodał Tartelett, którego zadowolenie wyładowywało się w okrzykach triumfalnych. – Tak, ale kto będzie nad nim czuwał? – Ja! – zapewnił Tartelett. – Dniem i nocą będę czuwać nad tym boskim płomieniem! – deklamował, zataczając w powietrzu płonącą gałęzią. I dotrzymał słowa: odrazu usiadł przy ognisku i podtrzymywał je aż do chwili, gdy wschodzące słońce zapowiedziało po burzliwej nocy dzień pogodny. Suchego drzewa nie brakowało naszym rozbitkom i nie potrzebowali pod tym względem oszczędzać. To też stos, rozpalony w ową noc burzy, buchał stale wesołym płomieniem, a Tartelett, drżąc na samą myśl, że ogień dobroczynny mógłby zgasnąć, rozdmuchiwał go całą siłą swych płuc, pomimo, że był to trud zgoła zbyteczny. Dla urozmaicenia sobie tego miłego, lecz jednostajnego zajęcia, Tartelett wykonywał najrozmaitsze ruchy i gesty, gdyż goniąc wzrokiem wzbijający się dym, starał się w miarę możności naśladować jego ruchliwą linję. Jednakowoż nie dla podziwiania płomienia i słupa dymu, Tartelett tak gorąco pragnął był tego ognia. A letnią porą nie miał też potrzeby się przy nim ogrzewać. Chodziło o cel praktyczny i bardzo ważny. Teraz będzie można położyć kres skąpym posiłkom z mięczaków i korzeni, spożywanych na surowo, gdy najpożywniejsze składniki nie dały się zużytkować, w braku wrzącej wody do zgotowania ich na miękko, lub węgli, na których możnaby je upiec jak kartofle. Tego dnia Tartelett i Godfrey spędzili część przedpołudnia na przygotowaniu obiadu gotowanego. – Pozwolimy sobie chyba na kilka kurcząt! – zawołał Tartelett, a szczęka dzwoniła mu ze wzruszenia, intonując niejako uwerturę triumfalną. – Oczywista, że dodamy też do nich comber z królika, polędwicę baranią, może też coś z dziczyzny, biegającej po skałach! O rybach rzecznych i morskich niema co wspominać, bo to całkiem zrozumiałe u wyspiarzy! – Nie tak gwałtownie! Nie tak gwałtownie! – miarkował go Godfrey, słuchając tego długiego jadłospisu. – Po długim poście nie można się narażać na przeładowanie żołądka, kochany profesorze! Musimy też gospodarować oszczędnie! Godzę się ostatecznie na dwa kurczęta; każdy z nas zje jedno, ale na tem koniec. Przydałoby się trochę chleba, to też nasze korzenie kamy muszą go nam zastąpić. Dwa niewinne kurczaki musiały się rozstać z życiem. Profesor je obskubał, wypatroszył i na długiej żerdce obracał na ogniu, z góry rozkoszując się wspaniałą pieczenią. Godfrey tymczasem przygotowywał korzenie kamy, by pierwszy prawdziwy obiad na wyspie Finy wypadł należycie. Godfrey trzymał się metody Indjan amerykańskich, u których potrawa ta jest ogromnie rozpowszechnioną. Nazbierał tedy na wybrzeżu mnóstwo płaskich kamieni i wrzucił je do płonącego ogniska. Tartelett kręcił wprawdzie głową, bo żal mu było marnować ten wspaniały ogień na pieczenie kamieni, jednakowoż pochłonięty całkowicie swemi kurczętami, nie miał wiele czasu na wywodzenie gorzkich żalów. Gdy kamienie prażyły się w ogniu, Godfrey wybrał sobie tymczasem równy kawałek ziemi, oczyścił go z trawy i posługując się dużemi muszlami zamiast rydla, wykopał dół o średnicy półmetrowej, na 10–15 cali głęboki. W tem wydrążeniu ułożył drwa, rozpalił, następnie równomierną warstwą rozpłomienionych ogarów rozgrzał owo wgłębienie, niby piec, do pieczenia chleba. Nakoniec wygarnął węgle i na gorącej powierzchni tego na prędce skonstruowanego pieca ułożył korzenie kamy. W ten sposób otrzymał potrawę, smakiem zbliżoną do kartofli, przytem bardzo pożywną. Zdaje się, że czytelnik bez wytężenia fantazji wyobrazi sobie, z jakim apetytem rozbitki spożyli tłuste kurczaki, jak ochoczo zmiatali gorące korzenie smacznej kamy, których nie potrzebowali sobie odmawiać, bo wystarczyło się schylić, by zbierać je w ilościach nieograniczonych. Po tej królewskiej uczcie, Godfrey zabrał się odrazu do sporządzenia z kamy znacznych zapasów mąki, by z niej upiec chleba. Wśród tych zajęć szybko upłynął dzień. Ognisko podtrzymywał Tartelett, a przed ułożeniem się na spoczynek, narzucił na stos taką masę paliwa, że starczyłoby na całą dobę. Mimo to, drżąc ustawicznie, by nie utracić drogocennego ognia, profesor kilka razy w ciągu nocy zrywał się ze snu, by zgarnąć węgle płonące i ponownie dołożyć paliwa. Nawet we śnie, ogień nie przestawał zajmować jego myśli, w samych rojeniach buchając wysokim płomieniem, to znów gasnąc, lub pryskając wokół iskrami. Do samego rana, zarówno we śnie, jak na jawie, Tartelett zajęty był ukochanym ogniem. Poza tem nie wydarzyło się w ciągu nocy nic niezwykłego. Wczesnym rankiem mężczyźni zbudzili się równocześnie, gdyż pienie kogutów i trzaskanie ognia tworzyły muzykę zbyt głośną, by przy niej można spać. Godfrey, otworzywszy oczy, natychmiast zauważył, że we wnętrzu drzewa daje się odczuwać silny wiew, z czego wywnioskował, że aż do samych gałęzi, drzewo jest wydrążone i że dla zabezpieczenia się przed deszczem i wichurą, trzeba będzie jakimś sposobem załatać dziurę w „suficie” sypialni. – To jednak dziwne – rozmyślał – że dopiero dziś uczułem ten przewiew. Czyżby piorun był uderzył w drzewo i wydrążył ów otwór w miejscu rozwidlenia konarów? Odpowiedź na te wątpliwości mogło mu dać dokładne zbadanie drzewa z zewnątrz. Jakoż obchodząc dokoła olbrzymie drzewo, Godfrey dostrzegł szeroki pas kory, odłupanej wzdłuż drzewa od gałęzi po same korzenie. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że piorun ześlizgnął się po korze drzewa, nie przedarłszy się do wnętrza. Teraz dopiero uprzytomnił sobie Godfrey, jakie niebezpieczeństwo zagrażało ich życiu w tę samą noc, która obdarzyła ich ogniem. Gdyby bowiem piorun przedarł się był przez korę do wnętrza drzewa, ani on, ani Tartelett nie byliby już mogli skorzystać z dobrodziejstwa ognia. – Oczywista, że podczas burzy nie należy szukać schronienia pod wysokiemi drzewami, w które najczęściej uderza piorun – pomyślał Godfrey. – Tego mogą się jednak trzymać ludzie, mogący wybierać miejsce schronienia. Gdzie natomiast schronić się mają podczas burzy biedni rozbitki, gdy drzewo jest właśnie ich domem? Ano, zobaczmy, jakie ślady pozostawiły te nocne odwiedziny piorunu! Pobiegł spojrzeniem wzdłuż pasa odartej kory i odtworzył sobie stan rzeczy. Rozumie się, że piorun uderzył w drzewo w miejscu rozwidlania się gałęzi i zrobił u góry otwór, którym powietrze zawiewało do ich mieszkania. Z tego wynika, że całe drzewo jest wewnątrz puste, a żyje tylko kora! Okoliczność, dająca bądź co bądź do myślenia! To też nie zwlekając ze sprawdzeniem tego szczegółu, Godfrey wyszukał sobie smolną gałąź, mającą mu służyć za pochodnię i zapaliwszy ją u góry, wszedł do domostwa. Przy jasnem tem oświetleniu, dokładnie mógł zbadać wygląd drzewa Wilhelma. Otóż w wysokości jakich 15 stóp nad ziemią, widniało łukowate sklepienie, niby w katedrze. Podniósłszy pochodnię jak tylko mógł wysoko, Godfrey zobaczył otwór jakby wąskiego korytarza, którego dalsza część ginęła w mroku. Widocznie drzewo wydrążone było aż do gałęzi, jakkolwiek mogło też było zachować tu i ówdzie cząstki miąższu. Jeśli tak jest istotnie, to po tych wypukłościach będzie się niezbyt trudno wspiąć do rozwidlenia gałęzi, co też bezwłocznie postanowił wykonać. Miał w tem cel podwójny: przedewszystkiem musi zatkać otwór, by wiatr i deszcz nie miały wolnego dostępu do ich mieszkania, a następnie chciał się przekonać, czy w razie niebezpieczeństwa, naprzykład napaści dzikich zwierząt lub ludzi, można się będzie schronić na gałęzie. W każdym razie nie zaszkodzi sprawę tę zbadać. Jeśli wydrążenie będzie zbyt wąskie i uniemożliwi dalsze wspinanie się w górę, to każdej chwili będzie wszak mógł zawrócić. Umocniwszy swą pochodnię na ziemi, przyczem za lichtarz służyły dwa potwornie rozsochate korzenie, Godfrey odrazu zaczął się wspinać, od czasu do czasu chwytając się wewnętrznych wygięć kory, tworzącej jakby załomy skalne. Był zręczny, zwinny, silny, jednem słowem znakomity gimnastyk, jak wszyscy młodzi Amerykanie. Cała ta wyprawa była dlań zabawką. Niebawem korytarz stał się tak wąski, że opierając się plecyma o jedną ścianę, drugiej czepiał się Godfrey kolanami i w ten sposób, jak to czynią kominiarze, odbywał dalszy swój pochód. Obawiał się tylko, że jeśli otwór ten jeszcze bardziej się zwęzi, to nie będzie mógł osiągnąć celu zamierzonego. Tymczasem jednak piął się coraz wyżej i wyżej, odpoczywając na załomkach, gdyż w każdym razie był to pochód męczący. Po upływie kilkunastu minut mógł przebyć jakie 60 stóp, czyli, że od gałęzi mogło go dzielić nie więcej, jak 20 stóp. Czuł też, że zawiewa go świeższe powietrze, które wdychał chciwie, gdyż w wąskim korytarzu stawało się coraz duszniej. Zaczerpnąwszy tchu, strzepnął z odzieży pył, którym osypane były ściany i znów się zaczął wspinać w coraz to zwężającym się otworze. W tejże chwili zwrócił jego uwagę dziwny szmer, który nie bez podstawy wydał mu się podejrzanym. Jak gdyby ktoś drapał korę drzewa. Równocześnie rozległ się chrapliwy świst. Godfrey zatrzymał się w swej wędrówce. – Co to może być? – zadał sobie pytanie. – Czyżby jakie zwierzę ukryło się wśród gałęzi, czyhając na łup!… A może wąż?… Ach nie!… Dotąd nie spotkał wszak na wyspie żadnego drapieżca, ani gada… Może raczej ptak, przez niego spłoszony? Miał słuszność, bo kiedy ponownie zaczął się wspinać, trzepot skrzydeł nad głową i głośniejsze krakanie przekonały go, że może to być tylko ptak, którego spokój on właśnie zakłócił. Na całe gardło wrzasnął tedy: frrr! frrr! – a w tejże chwili czarna ogromna kawka śpiesznie wyfrunęła otworem i usadowiła się widocznie w wyższych gałęziach. W parę chwil później, także głowa Godfreya wysunęła się z otworu i niebawem on sam usiadł wygodnie na potężnym konarze, wzniesionym jakie 80 stóp ponad ziemię. Konar ten w swych rozgałęzieniach robił wrażenie całego lasu. Kto nie widział lasów dziewiczych, nie tkniętych przez topór, nie zdoła sobie nawet wyobrazić tego gąszcza gałęzi, z których każda mogłaby stanowić olbrzymie drzewo. Nie bez trudu udało się Godfreyowi przebyć cały ten gąszcz i dostać się na wyższą gałąź, z tej znów na wyższą, aż wreszcie stanął na ostatnim tarasie tego nadzwyczajnego okazu światła roślinnego. Niezliczone roje ptaków ogłuszającym krzykiem przyjęły intruza, szukając schronienia na sąsiedniem drzewie, nad którem jednak drzewo Wilhelmowe górowało o cały wierzchołek. Godfrey wspinał się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż dotarł do gałęzi, uginających się już pod jego ciężarem. Olbrzymi widnokrąg, na którego krawędziach woda zlewała się z niebem, roztoczył się przed jego oczyma. Wyspa Finy na tle tego bezmiaru wyglądała jak drobny ciemny punkcik… Oczy Godfreya pobiegły w dal, bystre, szukające. Niestety, pustka rozpaczliwa, jak zawsze… Znów mu się nasunęła myśl okropna, że wyspa Finy leży poza wszelką komunikacją, odcięta, odgrodzona od reszty świata. Z piersi jego wydobyło się głębokie westchnienie, a oczy skierowały się na drobny szmat ziemi, gdzie fatalnem zrządzeniem losów przyjdzie mu spędzić kto wie ile lat, a może nawet całe życie! Jakże się jednak zdumiał, gdy tym razem od północy znów zobaczył wzbijający się słup dymu, podobny do tego, jaki widział był przed paru dniami od południa. Natężył wszystkie władze umysłu, siłą woli wyostrzył bystrość wzroku i począł czynić obserwacje. Wąska smuga dymu, u wierzchu błękitna, wzbijała się prościuteńko w przejrzystem powietrzu. – Nie! Tym razem się nie mylę! – wykrzyknął Godfrey. – Wyraźnie widzę słup dymu, a gdzie jest dym, tam musi być też ogień!… Kto jednak rozniecił ten ogień – kto? Z możliwie największą dokładnością Godfrey zanotował sobie w pamięci położenie miejsca, nad którem wzbijała się wstęga dymu. Miejsce to leżało na północny wschód od wyspy… pomiędzy wysokiemi skałami, obramiającemi wybrzeże… Tak, pomyłka wykluczona… Dym wzbija się w odległości mniej więcej 5 mil mil od drzewa Wilhelmowego. Idąc w kierunku północno-wschodnim, na przełaj łąki, a następnie wzdłuż wybrzeża, musi dojść do owych skał, których szczyty błękitnawy dym obsnuwa lekkim zawojem. Drżąc ze wzruszenia, Godfrey spuszczał się po gałęziach, aż stanął znów u otworu, wiodącego w głąb wydrążonego drzewa. Tu zatrzymał się na chwilę, by zerwać kilka garści mchu i pęk gałęzi, następnie osunął się do otworu, zatkał go gałęźmi i mchem, poczem co śpieszniej spuścił się na ziemię. Rzucił Tartelettowi parę słów, by się nie niepokoił jego nieobecnością i niemal pędem pomknął w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Przez dwie godziny maszerował bez wytchnienia, miękkim trawnikiem łąki, tu i ówdzie urozmaiconej grupami drzew lub kępami zarośli, następnie począł biec wybrzeżem… Wreszcie dotarł do ostatniego łańcucha skał. Przebywszy go, począł się rozglądać za słupem dymu, widzianym ze szczytu drzewa. Niestety, wszystko zniknęło, pierzchło bez śladu… Zapamiętawszy sobie dokładnie położenie miejsca, nad którem wznosił się dym, mógł tam dojść i z bezpośredniej bliskości prowadzić dalsze obserwacje. Ruszył więc w dalszą drogę, a stanąwszy u celu, najdokładniej, najskrupulatniej zbadał całe otoczenie, zaglądając do dziupli i rozpadlin… Następnie zaczął wołać, jak tylko mógł najgłośniej… Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i żadna ludzka istota nie pojawiła się na wybrzeżu. Nigdzie też nie znalazł śladu niedawnego ogniska, które w braku innego w tem miejscu paliwa, mogło być podsycane morską trawą, wysuszoną na słońcu. – A przecież się nie myliłem! – raz po raz powtarzał Godfrey. – Najdokładniej widziałem dym… A jednak… Uważając pomyłkę za wykluczoną, Godfrey pomyślał, że jakkolwiek dym przezeń widziany, nie był złudzeniem, to jednak mógł pochodzić nie z ogniska, ręką ludzką podtrzymywanego, lecz może z jakiego gorącego źródła, od czasu do czasu wyrzucającego z siebie kłęby pary. Nic nie przemawiało przeciw, istnieniu takich gorących źródeł na wyspie, której pokładu geologicznego przecież nie znał. Wracając ze swej nieudanej wyprawy, Godfrey uważniej, niż przedtem, obserwował otoczenie. Zauważył tedy kilka jeleni, które jednak za jego zbliżeniem zemknęły co szybciej, nie pozwalając się obejrzeć z bliska. Około godziny czwartej Godfrey wrócił do drzewa Wilhelma. Już z odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków dochodziły go piskliwe dźwięki skrzypiec, a podszedłszy bliżej, ujrzał profesora Tarteletta, który w skromnej pozycji westalki, strzegącej świętego ognia, zbożnem spojrzeniem obejmował buchający płomień.